Ironically Sincere
by coolbluerocker
Summary: He hated to be built up, because, in the end, he knew he was always going to fall. But, what he never expected, was for someone to be there and catch him. IkkixKazu
1. Home Sweet Home

Hey everybody! This is my first story for Air Gear and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and I take good and bad comments. I know that Chiwa isn't like the dog I described but lets just use a bit of imagination! Anyways, once again, I hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I do not own Air Gear. If I did, you'd know for sure!

Air Gear

Home Sweet Home

XxXxXxXx

Some people think a home is a place of dwelling, a permanent place one lives, like as a member of a family or household. There are many types of homes, like an apartment, a house, a mansion and even, a shed. But there's more then one meaning. It can also mean a place where something flourishes, is most typically found, or where it originates. Like the Chedder Pink Dianthus, originally found in Eth's Cliffs of Chedder Gorge in Britain. But, a home can also be a place where someone belongs. Whether it's a house, a street, a park or even a dark ally (although I don't suggest you make a dark ally your home). It's a place you feel secure and know you can go back to whenever you need help. It has people who want to and always will help you in it, who are like your family. For some people, a home is hard to find while others are born into home. But a home is something you are willing to fight for, just because it's _your _home.

XxXxXxXx

A big sliver truck pulled up onto the driveway of a large house. It was a creamy white on the outside, ivy crawling up it's walls. There was a small ledge hovering over the door that someone could climb up to if need be. Off to the right of the building was a balcony with metal bars surrounding. The windows were slightly dirty. There was a stone path going around to the back.

The doors of the car carefully opened as a young boy with light blond hair and crystal blue eyes stepped out. The drivers seat also opened as a young women stepped out. She was tall with short blond hair and brown eyes.

"I know it's now what you expected, or wanted, but you'll get use to it." She said.

"Whatever." The small blond boy grabbed a duffle bag from inside the car and hung it off his shoulder before grabbing the collar of a fury mess and dragging it out. Gracefully, a big black dog with half his face white came out. It's pointy ears were up and alert while he looked around with one silver eye and one brown. One front paw was white while the other was black and his two back paws were a dark chocolate brown. His tail was curled with the tip brown. The dog immediately started to follow his master even after he released the dogs blue collar.

"The dogs not coming in the house." The girl stated.

"He has a name! Chiwa! C-H-I-W-A! Get it right... and he's not staying outside." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"Kazu! I know you're angry having to live with me but please! Try not to make this more difficult then necessary. I don't want to have to clean up after Chiwa anyways! He stays outside."

"Hino! He'll get cold!"

"He's young! What, only a year old or something. He. Stays. Outside." Hino yelled.

"You can't do that to him! He's my friend!" Kazu yelled in response. Hino sighed, giving in only because she didn't want to start a fight.

"Fine, but you clean any mess he makes!"

"Yeah, yeah." They proceeded to the front door in silence. Hino had to dig through her purse for the key and after about a minute, produced a silver ring with many little keys hanging off it. She quickly shoved it in the door, hoping it would get rid of the awkward silence. The door opened with a loud creak. Kazu stepped inside and dropped his small bag on the wooden floor.

Once you walked in, to the right was a staircase. Under it was a little door that you'd have to bend over to go through. The hall was big and had little nic-nacs making it homely. To the right was a big living room with a couch leaning against a window and facing the opposite wall. A green and brown rug was spread across the floor with a small, wooden coffee table on top. In the corner was a large fireplace and some pictures.

Kazu continued down the hall to a bend and in the corner was a glass door leading to a dining room. A silver chandelier hung from the roof with small crystals dangling down over a long wooden table. In the right corner was a small desk with an old looking computer. Next to it was a pile of Cd and game packages. In the top left corner was a treadmill.

He turned right and walked down the hall to another door that led to the first living room. He ignored that door and walked through another one that ended the hall, although it turned right to a small bathroom and instead of another wall ending that hall, there was a closed door.

He ended up in the kitchen. To his left was a large fridge and freezer. Then a long line of wooden cabinets that went in to a corner and turned. There was an over and cooker next with one last press with a slightly broken door. In the right corner was a small table for four. Instead of another door, there was a huge gap that led to the Tv room.

He walked into there to find a Tv at the front of the room in a wall. There were cabinets next to it containing DvD's. A ways across the room was a long couch and to the right of that was another, smaller one facing the wall. Across from that one was an armchair that looked a little worse for wear. On the floor was a big green rug. There were two glass doors that led to the big back garden. There was a door that opened up into the hallways too. All in all, the house was big and pretty nice.

"Well, what do you think?" His sister questioned. He only realized then that she had followed him with his dog through the house.

"Ehh... It's okay." He responded uncaringly.

"You'll grow to like it. Now, why don't you check out your room. I know it's not much right now but if you save up you can start adding things to it."

"Heh, it's not like I even care about it." With that, the boy turned and walked back the the front door, he grabbed his bag before heading up the stairs. His dog in front of him and sister following behind. Once they reached the top they were in a large hall. If you looked up you could look through a little window in the roof to see a slightly cloudy sky. The hall was like a giant room but nothing there. The floor was wooden. On the right was a door and across from him, near the first door was another. Then, next to that was a bathroom and closet. As you kept going along there was a creamy door and the a black one. Last but not least, there was one door behind him, the washing room with a dryer and washing machine inside.

"Okay, this is my room," Hino said as she pointed to the first door and opened it. The floor was a grey rug but clean although her dressers filled with make-up and other girly thing was a mess. She had a few posters and a double bed with a pull out drawer under it. There was a desk and chair with papers covering it and a small laptop on top. Also, a sliding glass door that led to the balcony. The one he had seen from the front of the house.

"This is the spare room." The next door opened to reveal a giant bed and closet with a small arm chair. They continued on, skipping the bathroom.

"This is Aunty's old room, but I'm planning on changing it into... maybe a library or something. You can put something you like to do in here." She opened a door to a small hallway and as he walked in he was led to a HUGE bedroom. It was more then twice the size of the past two rooms. There was a bed at the end and to the left of the bed was a bathroom and closet. There was no balcony but big windows going all down the room.

They walked out of it and into the last, black door. "This will be your room." It was pretty empty with dark blue walls and a single bed. On the bed were a bunch of different blankets thrown over to resemble one big colorful blanket. In the corner was a dusty black desk and white chair with a pencil on top. He had a open mirror wardrobe that was built into the wall. There was a glass door that led to a balcony but the metal bars were rusty. The room was covered in a blanket of dust. Next to the doorway was another door that led to a white and blue bathroom.

"No one has used this room in a while. I opened the windows to air it out. It needs a bit of a clean up too. I'll leave you to it. I'll make lunch in an hour and if you need anything just come down and ask." With that, she left him and Chiwa alone.

XxXxXxXx

(Kazu's Pov)

I saw the perfect corner for Chiwa's bed and I pulled the thickest blanket -which wasn't very thick- off the bed ands made it into a ball-ish shape. I put it in the corner across from my bed and before the doors to the balcony. Chiwa immediately walked over to it, spun around two times before plopping down. He was tired after the long plane ride -which took forever to get him ready for with all the shots he seemed to need- and the drive here. Normally, he'd be jumping around and excited as he was only seven months old, he was a giant for his age and I'm scared he won't stop growing. Already he's up to my hip and while I'm not that tall, I'm fourteen so thats big. If he were to stand on his hind legs he'd be as tall as me. His head was propped on his crossed paws and he watched me, as if saying 'well, what now?'

"I have to clean... I don't think you'll be willing to pitch in, will you?" While it's weird to talk to a dog, when Chiwa wasn't totally hyper he was pretty smart. He can open the fridge, get me a drink from said fridge and... pretty much do anything else I ask. But when he wakes up, sees the leash in my hand or just gets excited, he practically ignores me until I give him what he wants.

In response, he just stared at me with blank, bored eyes and from that I knew my answer... 'No way in hell.' With a sigh, I walked to the sliding door and opened it. It took a little jiggling but the door opened. I walked outside and looked around. This was the back garden.

To the right was a little playground consisting of a long, metal slide with wooden stand's, and a swing set with two swings and a little tyre swing. Behind the playground were a few rose bush's. Next to it was a deck with a white circular table and chairs. A tree came through a built in hole in the deck and at the end of it was a barbecue. Near the table was a wooden flower pot that was long. Many flowers were in it, planted by none other then my dead aunty. After the deck was a garage with a basketball hoop and finally, behind that was a large field that went on for miles until it disappeared into a wooded forest. Not too far into the field was large barn. It was a beautiful view.

A sigh escaped my lips. I moved from America, where my parents lived to here, the Japanese countryside in a town called Drageo. It was pretty secluded, with no paved streets really and the nearest school was at least four miles away. My AT's may as well be useless here, there are so many potholes and lumps in the ground.

I walked back into my room, Chiwa was still awake and looking at me sleepily. I walked to my bag and dumped the contents onto the floor. All that was there were a few T-shirts, some jeans and a few hoodies. Can't forget my ATs. I stuffed my clothes into a few drawers, not that I had that many. I could clean my room... but I really wasn't bothered.

I crawled into my bed. It's eleven p.m. in America but here, it's 2 p.m. the next day. So I'm fifteen hours ahead of what I should be and I didn't sleep on the flight that was eleven hours and twenty minutes plus the four hours drive to here. So, I'm exhausted.

I easily fell asleep, but before darkness took me over, I felt the weight of my dog jumping up onto my bed. He did his nightly ritual of spinning around two times before curling up next to me, his head resting on my back. I felt lighter with my dog loyally by me.

XxXxXxXx

Hino quickly made lunch. It wasn't anything hard or time consuming to make. It was a simple ham sandwich and tomato soup. She made herself some too but decided to bring Kazu's up to him, after all he must be exhausted.

She pushed open his door but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Kazu was curled up on his side, his beanie still on his head, and Chiwa was next to him. Lying half on him, as if protecting his master from anything that might hurt him.

Slowly, she walked over to her slumbering little brother. Little was right, too. In her opinion he was way too skinny, he needed to eat more and he looked so fragile. She knew he was pretty shy and didn't like being the center of attention.

She knew that their relationship wasn't the best, after all, she left when he was only four years old. She never came to visit so he never got to know her. He looked up to her, wanted to be like her when he was young and she adored him but she couldn't stand their parents. She had to leave. And she knew just how heartbroken he was when he watched her walk to the security check in the airport. She promised to visit but she never did. At the start, she was his everything but as time grew, he stopped caring because suddenly it didn't matter anymore.

She wished she could have been there, been stronger but she wasn't. To be honest with herself, she didn't know this boy sitting before her. She expected the little boy she left to be appearing before her but instead, it was someone she didn't know. They weren't siblings anymore, they were two strangers living in one house. She wanted to fix that.

She set the bowl and plate on the little bedside table and sat down gently on the side of her brothers bed. She ran her fingers through his honey locks, taking his hat off in the process. She set it on the table as well and continued her ministrations. Then, she leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on his forehead.

They may be strangers, but he was still her little brother, and she still loved him.

XxXxXxXx

Well, thats all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading! Biiiiiiii

Coolbluerocker


	2. The Impossible

Hey everyone! This is the new chapter, the only problem... I'm to sure if I'm going to continue writing. When I was re-reading this chapter, it didn't seem very good to me so I checked the other one and I didn't really like it either. I'm not a very good writer, but I love doing it. I just, don't think this is very good. I might not be continuing this story. I'm not sure yet but I hope no one minds. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Ironically Sincere

The Impossible

XxXxXxXx

Impossible, a word that sometimes is misused. Often used in exaggerations and in the heat of the moment. A lot of the time it's used when some ones giving up, they declare somethings impossible so they feel better about the fact that they can't do it, yet sometimes, things really are impossible. People say it's impossible to breath under water, so they made air tanks for scuba divers. They say it impossible to fly, so what does an airplane do. Physically though, we can't fly and we can't breath under water. Impossible... Unable to exist, occur or be done. What do you think is impossible?

XxXxXxXx

When Kazu once again woke, it was ten a.m. the next morning. He groggily got up from bed and trudged out of his room. He was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday and felt dirty. He walked to the bathroom in his room. He locked the door behind him before stripping and stepping into the shower.

Turning it on, he let the hot water pour down on him before actually setting to work on washing himself. He shampooed twice because flights always made him feel infected with the stuffy air and long flight. When he finally stepped out, the mirror was foggy and the air steamy, but he felt much better. He wrapped a towel around his waist before walking into his room.

Chiwa was still asleep on his bed, dogs get jet-lag too. He found some clothed and dressed himself before throwing his beanie on his damp hair. He woke Chiwa before they both went downstairs, the plate of uneaten food in his hand. He let Chiwa out the back door to do his business on the way.

"Hey sleepy head. Finally up I see." Hino said cheerfully.

"Uh... yeah. So, what cereal do you have?" Kazu asked. He was fluent in Japanese even though he spoke English in America.

"I was going to make omelets, they were your favorite."

"I don't really like Omelets anymore, do you have any cereal?"

"...Yeah, in the press next to the cooker."

"Thanks." He didn't miss the sad gleam in his sisters eyes as he got himself a bowl of cheerios. After eating he strapped on his AT's and headed outside, having to walk along the grit before getting to the road. Chiwa was at his heels the whole time, happy after being fed.

Kazu took off down the road, only to fall strait on his face as he hit a large bump in the road. With a growl, he pushed himself back up and started again, this time going slower. He kept an eye out for any obstacles in his way.

He was riding along a small country road. It hadn't been paved over in years, meaning there was small rocks and grit all along it. Some parts were really worn and extra bumpy to ride upon. There were many dips and cracks in the road, and he dreaded each one.

He hit another pot hole, his ankle getting caught as he fell forward. He threw out his arms just in time to break his fall but he still felt the strain on his ankle. Chiwa barked as he trotted up to him, looking at him as if saying 'Geez, and I thought you were good!'

"Oh shut up! This is hard." Kazu growled and pushed himself up again. He checked his elbows to see them scraped raw from all his falls. Dirt and grit was in the cuts but he couldn't find it in himself to care, so he just continued on. After much more falling, that had his jean knee's torn, elbows skinned, palms rubbed raw, body bruised and face with a pretty bad gash, but it all paid off, he had gotten the hang of the riding. He adjusted to when to put more pressure on his heels and when to slow down to keep his balance. He was now slowly gaining more speed each time.

Kazu really didn't know where he was going but he trusted Chiwa to get him back home if he couldn't. He came across a junk yard, well, more like a field where someone had dumped their couch and others saw and decided to get rid of their useless garbage too. And as he looked, instead of seeing a junkyard he saw a training field.

He rode inside and looked around. Finally, after examining the field, he dubbed it safe enough to try and ride it. So, he took off, Chiwa running along behind him. He rolled up a wooden plank, propped on the back of a couch. He flew through the air only to reach out to land on an abandoned table. He rode along it until he came to the edge and leapt off until he went to land on a Tv but he didn't jump hard enough and fell short. He smacked right into the Tv and then fell to the floor on his back.

With a growl, Kazu looked up at the dog who was towering over him on the Tv. He stood up and went back to the beginning of the junkyard and started again, this time remembering the mistake he made and fixing it, only to fall on the door after it.

XxXxXxXx

In the past hours, he hadn't gotten much further to his annoyance. He kept failing at everything he did here. One more accomplishments and he had two more mistakes. Even Chiwa had gotten bored and decided to watch from the grass.

The sky was already dark and he guessed it was around seven p.m. He was just trying another lap around the field when he heard a voice call out. "Hey, it's not going to work, ya'know." With a yelp he lost concentration and went strait over the side of the table, hitting the ground hard. He was on his feet fast and looking for the voice.

Standing at the edge of where the junk started stood a boy with spiky black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a pair of light blue jeans, a white shirt and a red jacket over it. Kazu was surprised to see a pair of AT's strapped on his feet.

"S-sorry?" Kazu asked.

"I said it's not going to work!" The boy laughed.

"Uh... Ok, thanks." Kazu said awkwardly.

"My names Ikki. And you are?"

"I'm-"

"IKKi!" The girls voice cut him off as a red head came skating forward.

"WHAT!" Ikki yelled back.

"DINNER!"

"Wait! You guys actually cooked... for me! YEAH!" Ikki jumped up and down in the air. He took off skating but stopped halfway there. "Ey! Blondie! Like I said, give up. It's impossible." He yelled back to Kazu before once again making his way to the girl. He could hear the two of them talking in the distance, arguing even.

"I'm Kazu..." His whispered words got lost in the wind. Chiwa was walking over to him now, he barked a few times. "I know it's late, but did you hear him! He said it's impossible... What do you think?"

Chiwa looked up at him with a determined stare, he then nuzzled the boys hand until Kazu started petting him. "You think we should go back?" Chiwa barked twice in response, and his look said 'What, and give up. No thanks and anyways, that house smells funny... like cats.'

"Okay, okay. Well, we better get started." Kazu skated to the starting point and once again took off. He was determined, he wouldn't give up. He would make it... "Please, let me make it." He skidded on tiles and fell onto his side. But still, he wouldn't give up and Chiwa wouldn't let him either.

XxXxXxXx

So, how was that chapter? I hope it was good. Please review and thanks for reading! Biiii

Bluecoolrocker


	3. The Sisters

Hey everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it and please, please review. I love hearing your comments! :)

The Sisters

XxXxXxXx

Sisters, there are many types of sisters. Half sisters, stepsisters, sister in law. A lot of the time a sister is a sibling to another son or daughter of the same parents. A sister is someone you love and care for, most of the time. They care for you too and do their best to take care of you to the best of their ability. Sometimes you and a sister can have a bad relationship, as anyone can have. But if you have a loving sister, you truly are lucky. There someone you can treasure for life. To have a loving sister, is something people would be jealous of you for.

XxXxXxXx

Ikki was skating down the small country road in the early morning. His sisters had cooked a big dinner the night before and he had eaten nearly all of it, but they made extra. He was feeling good this morning and knew this was his day.

As he passed by the old junk yard, his eyes drifting inside. To his surprise he spotted a figure sitting against an old couch. It was the boy from yesterday. Slowly and quietly he skated inside to watch the blond boy. He had his eyes closed and looked exhausted, resting on the ground.

"Have you been here all night?" He asked. The blond's head shot up from it's position against the back of the couch.

"Oh... Ikki. Yeah, I guess I have." The blond responded.

"Your parents don't mind, lucky. And hey, where do you live. I've never seen you around here before."

"No, they don't mind... I live a ways down that road." Kazu said, pointing to his left.

"I didn't know any houses were for sale there... I know practically everyone here too."

"Ahh... No one moved out, I just went to live with my sister."

"Who is she?"

"Eh..." Kazu didn't respond.

"Well, anyways. I told you it was impossible." Ikki said, smirking at the other bot. Kazu grinned in response.

"Yeah... But I got it down."

"Wait... what! Are you telling me you actually did it! No one has ever been able to do it. No one's fast enough to barely put any weight on the junk. You have to be lying."

"No, I did it..."

"Well, let me see!" Ikki encouraged, practically bouncing on the spot.

"I-I'd rather not." Kazu responded nervously as he stared at the ground.

"Aww, come on, man! Not even I can do it so if you can you have to be awesome."

"No, I'm not awesome... I don't really like being watched either, so..."

"Fine, but I'm only letting you off cuz you look so beaten up. What's your name anyways?" Ikki asked.

The blond hesitated. "Um.. Kazu."

"Kazu... Cool, so, wanna hang out?"

"Uh, I-I uh... I'm bloody." Was all he could get out in his shock. No one had ever wanted to hang out with him. He felt embarrassed with his statement, although it was true. The gash above his head wouldn't stop bleeding so it was covering half his face and slightly in his bangs. The back of his arms were torn to bits and dry blood covered them, his knee's pretty much the same. He had other, small cuts scattered around his body too.

"I see that. Here, come to my house and I'll find some band-aids." Ikki says as he grabs the nervous boys hand and begins dragging him along.

"Wha! Wait.. I-I can't... Wait!" Ikki ignores his struggles to get his hand free, that is, until a black blur appears in front of him growling.

"Holy crap! Thats a fucking big dog. We better get the hell out of here." The dog was now baring his teeth and inching forward, it's hair spiked up.

"Chiwa! Come 'ere boy. It's okay. I'm fine." The dog immediately started barking happily and trotted over to Kazu as he rubbed against the boys leg like a cat, nearly knocking Kazu over in the process.

"Wait! That's your dog!" Ikki had finally released the smaller boys hand.

"Yeah, he gets a little protective sometimes. Sorry."

"Well, lets go!"

"I can't! I have Chiwa." Kazu said, trying to find a way out.

"He can come too! Now lets go, you look a mess." Ikki once again took the boys hand and started dragging him along. Chiwa following. They reach a big house only five minutes away. Once they arrived, Ikki threw the door open before sitting down and taking off his AT's. He looked up to see Kazu awkwardly standing in the doorway, his dog next to him. "Come in! Geez, what're ya going to do all day? Stand there!" On his orders Kazu walked in and started taking off his AT's.

"Ikki! You brought a friend home?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah... This is Kazu." The blond turned around to face the girl after this was said, but before he could say a word she rushed over to him and was checking out his wounds.

"What'd you do to him!" The pink haired lady yelled.

"What! I did nothing. I found him like this!" Ikki defended himself.

"Well, come on." Mikan said as she grabbed Kazu's upper arm -avoiding his elbow- and brought him to the kitchen. "Hey! Rika! We've got an issue. Grab the first aid kit will you!" Mikan yelled up the stairs as she pushed Kazu into a chair. "You're Hino's little brother, am I right?"

"Uh... yeah. How'd you know?"

"I was talking to her a few days ago. She was excited for your coming."

"Well thats a surprise..." Kazu mumbled under his breath but Mikan caught it. Just as she was about to comment, Rika walked through the door, a metal box with a red cross in her hand.

"You said Hino's little brother, right?" Rika asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, Kazu's his name." Mikan responded.

"Well, how'd you get into this state?" Rika asked as she started cleaning the boys cuts on his face, holding his chin still so he couldn't avoid the stinging disinfectant.

"Uh... I fell."

"You fell." She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... A lot."

"How?"

"He was trying to skate the junk yard! Says he did it too!" Ikki broke in.

"So you ride AT's... No ones ever been able to do the junk yard. You expect me to believe you did."

"Uh... no?" Kazu responded confusedly.

"Eh, after we get you patched up we'll have to go see if it's true." She rolled up his pant legs and wrapped his knee's up in bandages. "Can you take off your sweater?"

"No." Kazu deadpanned.

"Sorry?"

"I can't take it off."

"Why not!" Ikki asked.

"Uh... It's cold."

"The elbows are torn, it's not wearable anymore and your elbows are bleeding. You have to take it off." Mikan said.

"It's fine.."

"No, it's not!"

"Guys, just leave him alone. He'll be fine." Ikki cuts in, saving Kazu from having his hoodie forcefully pulled off.

"Um... Who's dog is this?" A voice cut in from the door. Standing there is a little girl with long black hair and Chiwa standing next to her, some freaky doll hanging in his mouth.

"Chiwa! Drop that! It's not yours!" Kazu yells as he runs to the dog, ripping the toy from his mouth. "I'm sorry. I can pay you back for this."

"No, it's fine. He came in to my room and I let him take it." Ume says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. She has millions of those dolls." Ringo says as she also walks into the kitchen.

"Well, we'll be going. See you guys later." Ikki regains his hold on the boys hand and starts to drag him towards the front door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ringo asks.

"Probably to find the others. I want them to meet Kazu." The door slammed behind them as they ran down the driveway, Chiwa in front of them.

"Hey, I gotta go home Ikki. Sorry."

"This early?" The black haired boy responded.

"My sister might be worried." Kazu explained.

"Well, I'll meet you at the junk yard tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Uh... Sure..." With that, the two went in separate directions. Kazu going home and Ikki going to find his team.

XxXxXxXx

When Kazu walked through the door of his new home, he certainly did not expect his older sister standing there, hands on her hips, tapping her foot and a glare on her face. He didn't think it'd be a problem until he walked through those doors. And not to mention the bags under her eyes, obviously from a sleepless night.

"Where have you been, young man!"

"Who the hell do you think you are! It's none of your business."

"It is my business. I'm your older sister and as of a week ago, guardian. And don't forget it!"

"Leave me alone!" With that, Kazu went charging up the stairs, his AT's still strapped to his feet. It was only then that his sister noticed the shoe's with wheels. She barely caught a glimpse of them but she knew exactly what they were. She saw enough kids skating around in them, hell, even her friend Rika and her younger siblings used them, but they were a game. Thats all they were. A game.

"You can play your games for now, little brother. But soon reality will catch up... No one can fly, not even you."

XxXxXxXx

After going separate ways from Kazu, Ikki had proceeded to search for his team and a few others. He had forgotten his phone so he ended up having to hunt the whole town for them. The easiest to find has been Onigiri and Buccha because they were at Onigiri's fathers shop eating and stalking girls.

He had told them what he told everyone else later, 'Someone just did the junk yard.' Everyone in the damn shop stopped to stare at this proclamation. Even though not many rode AT's, everyone knew about them as they watched people riding all the time.

In a small town like this, it was hard not to know everyone's name, where they live and who's their family and friends. So everyone knows his team and the others who ride in this area. Some people even come to watch them ride.

But the Junk yard is legendary. To be able to get half way is a feat in itself. Many come to try it but none can ever master it. Hearing that someone was able to run it fully without falling is something that everyone would find amazing.

"Y-you're joking, right?" Onigiri stuttered unbelievingly, nearly choking on his food.

"Nope. Saw it with my own eyes... well, some of it. He told me himself he did it." Ikki said, loving having everyones attention on himself.

"Who is it? Spitfire, Sano, Mikan?" Buccha asked.

"None. A new kid in town. Hino's younger brother. His names Kazu."

"So, when he gonna ride it again?" Buccha questioned.

"Tomorrow morning, I think. But we can't just go and watch him!"

"Why not?" Onigiri whined.

"He doesn't like attention on him, he gets nervous or something. If we're gonna watch him were going to have to do it without him seeing us. I suggest we hide in the ditch just before the gate. We're far enough away he won't see or hear up but we can see him." Ikki plans evilly.

"Okay, what time should we meet?" Buccha asked.

"Eight, just be careful. He has blond hair, it's hard to miss him. And can you find Emily and Akito-"

"Wait, don't you live with Akito?" Onigiri interrupted.

"Yes, but he went out today to hang with Yayoi. They're probably at Kogarasumaru base. Anyways, find them and tell 'em about tomorrow, kay?"

"Sure." They cheered and with that, Ikki left in search of more people he wanted to tell. He found Spitfire and Simca together, Simca getting a hair cut. He retold the story, and they agreed that had to be there to see it if someone could really run the Junk yard.

That was about everyone he wanted to tell. He told Spitfire to call Sano as well, as he'd want to see this too. He went home after that and told his sister about the next day and they also said they'd be there to see it, although Ringo didn't like the idea of spying on Kazu but she agreed because no one could pass the chance of seeing someone run the junk yard.

XxXxXxXx

Okay, thats it for now. I hope you review and enjoyed this chapter. I'll post soon! Biiii

Coolbluerocker


	4. Spiderwebs

Hey everyone. Here's the new chappie! I hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimers: I do not own Air Gear or Coldstones and their ice creams! (I sometimes forget the disclaimers but I do NOT own Air Gear or any other cartoon/animes/books and whatever else)

Spiderwebs

Spiderwebs, like little white strings of nature. Such a simple creation, yet so amazing and awing. Humans can't make spiderwebs like spiders do, and that is something humans should be jealous of, as they really are magnificent. Sometimes, when you come across one after the rain, it glistens with little rain drops and looks so sparkly. You really can't look away. And other times, when they are slightly frozen from the cold mornings, they really seem to glisten and shine. And then, there are the sunny day when you find one so complicated and complex that you wonder how spiders even do it. Webs, are always, complex though. So deep and meaningful, that when you see one, sometimes you don't see the hidden meaning behind them.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning, everyone had carefully crept up to the ditch to watch the blond haired boy. As Ikki had guessed, he was in the junk yard although he was sitting there with his dog instead of practicing, what everyone wanted to see.

"So this is the great Kazu who can run the Junk yard... Very impressive." Agito sneered.

"It's not my fault he's not going. Give him a minute."

"Why don't you go out there and tell him to!" Emily urged.

"Kazuma Mikura. He won't go if he knows people are watching." Spitfire voice broke through everyones yells at Ikki.

"Do you... know him?" Simca asked.

"Not personally, but when I was in America last summer I saw a race going on. I decided to check it out. On the racing track was one of the most fastest skaters I've ever seen. So fast you couldn't even recognize him. A guy who goes by the name of stealth because no one knows who he is. Never heard, never seen. He's a mystery. His face always shadowed by a white beanie. I'm no stalker but I had to find out who this guys was, he was too good for nobody to know. I followed him home, he's not as fast as me. He went in a side gate and I was about to follow when an old lady across the road dropped her grocery bags. Being the gentleman I am, I helped her and she brought me to her house for some tea. She started to tell me about the boy next door, he was an AT skater. I found out his name. She was close to him. I asked before I left to tell her I was looking for him, I gave her my number but never did I get a call. And here he is again..."

"So he's a pro AT rider?" Sano asked.

"No, he's good. But, he's never flown. He can't for some reason. He can jump and run but never fly. Chained to the ground." Spitfire said.

"If he can't fly why does he ride?" Ringo asked.

"I don't know... The thrill?"

"Hey! He's getting up!" Mikan hissed, everyone turned to look at the boy in question.

XxXxXxXx

"I better go again, huh Chiwa." Kazu said as he pushed himself up from his sitting position. **'Rawr... ruff, ar ar!'**

"What!" Kazu spun around on his heels as he surveyed his surroundings. No one, not a single soul. "You stupid mutt! There's no one out there... And they call me paranoid..." Kazu walked up to the starting board and started to kneel down when he felt a heavy weight crashing into his body, knocking him to the ground forcefully. He looked to see Chiwa standing there, looking proud of himself.

"What the hell was that for!" Kazu exclaimed. The dog responded by grabbing his shirt in his teeth and dragging him along the dirt, in the direction of Ikki and his friends. "Let go! Where are you dragging me! I'm you're owner! You have no right to do this!"

**'.' **Chiwa growled through the material gripped between his teeth. Kazu reached up behind him, grabbed his dogs mouth at the top and bottom and pulled them apart, freeing himself.

"God dammit Chiwa! You put holes in my shirt! I'm not in the mood for playing with you! I have to practice." Kazu brushed the dirt off as he stood up. He started walking back towards the start of the junk yard obstacle course but his dogs barking stopped him. "Chiwa!" He yelled sharply. "There's no one over there. Do you want me to go check!" Chiwa looked satisfied at this, finally getting what he wanted.

"Fine, come on!" Kazu started skating over to where his dog had said someone was. He wasn't going fast, not wanting to rush but just chill for now. As he got closed he felt Chiwa inching towards him, ready to protect him if anyone suddenly jumped out, not that anyone would. Just when they were a few feet from the ditch, Chiwa stopped in his tracks, fur standing strait up and growling a mouthful. Kazu stopped with him, knowing when Chiwa got this serious something was up.

_'It's them...' _Was the first thought that came to his mind and he couldn't help but believe it. Yet, how they found him this fast was a mystery. He took a step back without even realizing it and a defensive look crossed his face. _'It was their fault... They did it! This was his chance.'_

A wicked smirk crossed his features as he stared into the hole. "If you don't come out my dog'll sick you so bad you won't be able to walk properly ever again." He heard rustling as someone climbed up the ditch, he was surprised however, when it was none other then Ikki.

"Hey dude, I just wanted to see you run the Junk yard. No need for threats." The black haired teen said.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was someone else." Kazu replied sheepishly.

"Well, I wanted you to meet my friends..." People started climbing out of the ditch and Kazu was surprised so many showed up. "This is Onigiri, Buccha, Emily, Agito and Yayoi. They're part of my team, Kogarasumaru. Then there's Spitfire, Simca, Sano and Ringo, Mikan, Rika and Ume but you already know them."

"Uh... nice to meet you." Kazu said meekly.

"So, you gonna run the junk yard!" Mikan asked eagerly.

"I-I, don't really like running it..."

"But rumor is you can... Is it true?" Sano asked.

"I guess."

"Then do it!" Ikki said as he pushed Kazu over to the starting point.

"I don't have enough time. My sisters waiting for me."

"Then why don't we go over and ask her. After all, we know her quite well." Ikki said smugly. Kazu wasn't getting away this time.

"I really, don't want to." Kazu said quietly, not meeting anyones eyes.

"If you do it I'll teach you how to fly." This caught Kazu's attention. What Ikki said, teach him how to fly. Was it possible to teach someone that? And how'd he know about...

"Impossible." Kazu spat, glaring at the leader. "No one can be taught something they already know."

"What. But, I thought..."

"You thought what!" Kazu demanded.

"I thought you couldn't fly." Ikki admitted.

"Were leaving, come on Chiwa." The blond jet said.

"You can't leave. You have to ride the junk yard." Ume said.

"Maybe I can't do it."

"You can... Don't lie." Spitfire announced, pausing Kazu.

"Come on Kazu, were all friends. Just do the damn thing." Ikki yelled.

"No." Kazu whispered, wanting to give in but he couldn't. He really did want to though, just because they said he was their friend. They included him in their little group. He liked the feeling of being noticed and welcomed, as he barely even knew these people. Maybe, just maybe, they really could be friends. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. We can all just do something else." Rika said, pitying the sad looking blond.

"Well, I wanted to see it." Spitfire mumbled under his breath, only San hearing him.

"Okay... thanks." Kazu whispered, staring at his feet.

"Come on! Lets go get some Ice cream at Cold Stones!" Ikki yells as he grabs Kazu's arm and starts to one again drag the blond along with him. They all skate through the small country roads until the reach the small town area. After taking a few turns they turn up a a small park and in the middle is an ice cream shop with bench's outside on the green grass.

"To Cold Stone!" Onigiri yelled.

"Yeah!" Yayoi responds.

"Cold Stones?" Kazu asked confusedly.

"They have the best ice cream ever. You'll love it!" Emily smiles. They all entered the doors to the kick ass ice cream parlor. Ikki was immediately staring down all the flavors of ice cream. And there were so many too. Even weird ones like cheese cake ice cream and cake batter ice cream. Kazu was never one for lots of ice cream but this actually did look really good. He looked at the board. One caught his attention, Birthday Cake Remix, it had cake batter ice cream with brownie, fudge and sprinkles. Kazu adored brownies.

"Kazu, which one should I have? Oreo Overload, the The Pie Who loved Me or Founders Favotire?" Ikki asked as he tugged Kazu's arm to catch his attention. Oreo Overload was Sweet Cream ice cream, double oreo cookie, chocolate chips and fudge. The Pie Who Loved Me was Cheese Cake ice cream, Oreo cookie, graham cracker pie crust, and fudge. The Founders Favorite was Sweet Cream ice cream, Pecans, brownie, fudge and carmel.

"I-I don't know. Which one do you want?" He responded.

"Hmm... I'll get, Oreo overload and Founders Favorite together!" After that everyone started ordering.

"I'll get the Apple Pie A La Cold Sonte please." Emily said sweetly. The Apple Pie A La Cold Stone is french vanilla ice cream, cinnamon, graham cracker pie crust, apple filling and carmel.

"Can I get a Cookie Doughn't You Want Some." Onigiri asked. The Cookie Doughn't You Want Some is French Vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips, cookie dough, fudge and carmel.

"I'll get a Mud Pie Mojo." Buccha said. Mud Pie Mojo is Coffee ice cream, oreo, peanut butter roasted almonds and fudge.

"A Birthday Cake Remix with marshmallows." Spitfire ordered.

"A Cookie Mintster." Simca said. Cookie Mintster is Mint ice cream, double oreo and fudge

"Chocolate Founders Favorite." Agito stated.

"Same for me!" Yayoi said.

"A Our Strawberry Blonde." Ringo ordered.

"A Peanut Butter Cup Perfection." Mikan ordered. Peanut Butter Cup Perfection is Chocolate ice cream with peanut butter, Reese's peanut butter cups and fudge.

"A Coffee Lovers Only." Rika said. Coffee Lovers Only is Coffee ice cream, roasted almonds, Health toffee bar and carmel.

"I'll get All Lovin' No Over." Sano ordered. All Lovin' No Oven is Cake Batter Ice cream, cookie dough, fudge and whipped toppings.

"I'll take a Thats How I Roll." Ume said. That's How I Roll is Cake Batter ice cream with yellow cake, cinnamon and pecans.

"Can I have a Birthday Cake Remix and a Chocolate Devotion." Kazu said. Chocolate Devotion was Chocolate ice cream, brownies, chocolate chips and fudge.

"Two... Why?" Ringo asked.

"Hehe, you'll see." Kazu smiled. Once everyone got their orders and paid for them, they walked outside to sit on one of the bench's in the warm sun. Everyone was watching as Kazu bent over and set the Chocolate Devotion ice cream on the ground. Chiwa immediately walked over and started licking it. They forgot about him as he couldn't go in the ice cream parlor.

"You do know, ice creams not good for dogs... Actually chocolate isn't good for them." Spitfire stated as he watched the dog eat the most chocolaty ice cream Cold Stones had.

"Ahh, he's fine. He'd ignore me if I didn't get it for him anyways."

"... He'd ignore you..." Onigiri repeated, questioning Kazu's sanity along with everyone else.

"You see, he's not stupid... He can understand everything you say actually." Everyone just stared at the blond boy. "I'm not crazy! Watch!" Kazu turned to his dog who was gulping down the sugary treat. "Chiwa! Do you like it?"

... There was no response.

"Chiwa! Chiwa... CHIWA!" The jet finally exploded. Still the only sound was the dog licking the frozen treat. "Hehe, he's doing this on purpose... I know it."

"Sure... Maybe you should take a seat Kazu." Simce said as she pushed the blond down. "Do you think it's the heat?"

"I can hear you and I'm not crazy!" To prove his point, he kneeled down and pulled the ice cream from the dog. "Chiwa God Dammit! I called you."

The dog just looked at him with a expression that said 'And... Just give me my ice cream and go play with your friends like a good boy.' When Kazu just glared and didn't give the ice cream back, the dog jumped on him, tackling him to the floor. In the sudden motion, Kazu lost his grip on the ice cream and it landed right on his face, from where the dog proceeded to lick it off of. He could hear everyone laughing at him as he tried to pull the persistent dog off him.

Finally, someone felt pity for him and yanked Chiwa by his collar off of his down master. Kazu looked up to see Rika as his saviour. "Th-thanks."

"I only helped you because Hino called me saying you've gone _missing _again. It seems ever since you've been back you've been disappearing... and it's only been two days. I suggest you head home and apologize for worrying her." The older lady ordered.

"Uh... yes." Kazu stood up and brushed himself off. "Come on Chiwa!" He called and the dog trotted after him as he skated away from the group.

"Was Hino mad?" Ikki asked, worried about his new friend. He knew Hino quite well as she was friends with his sister. Her aunty use to invite him and his sisters over for cookies and they'd play with Hino when they were really young. She was so nice and she was like a aunt to him too. When his sisters were going out she'd watch him and Ringo. As far as he could remember Hino had always been living with her aunt. He almost considered them mother and daughter. He hadn't known that Hino had a brother.

But since he knew Hino so well he knew she had a temper. She liked to be in charge and was always loyal. She always had to follow the rules and hated riding ATs as they were dangerous. Her aunt tried once to get her to join but she protested.

He could only hope his friend good luck...

"HEY! He didn't try his ice cream! Bastard!"

XxXxXxXx (Kazu's Pov)

When I walked through the doors on my new home, I forced a guilty look on my face before walking in to the kitchen. Hino sat as the kitchen table, nursing a warm cup of tea between her two hands. I leaned against the doorway and looked at the ground. Chiwa was beside me and as I faced down, I could see a guilty look on his face too, which nearly had me in a laughing fit. I struggled to keep a strait face as she began talking.

When she was finally done yelling and screaming at me, any amusement that was once on my face had long disappeared. I was pissed, I don't need my sister trying to control my life, giving me a curfew. I hadn't needed her before and I don't want her now. I hadn't said a word through the whole thing, keeping a cool and strait face, which made my sister even angrier.

She dismissed me, telling me to get ready for dinner which was in an hour. I silently walked to my room and as I looked in the mirror, I became furious. My reflexion looked so calm, so alright... So not angry and it annoyed me. It was fake because God knew I was raging.

I walked to my bathroom and locked the door behind me with the old, rusty bolt. I could hear Chiwa quietly whining from his bed in the corner of my room. He knew what was happening. He wasn't a stupid dog. I had to ignore him though.

I reached deep into my pocket and ran my fingers down the slick wooden object. I felt my fingers rub against it until they grazed a single word engraved into it, Jet. I gripped the wood and slipped it out from my pocket. As I held it in my hands I examined it.

It was a carved piece of wood with a metal strip going around the sides. The wood was Mahogany, glazed and smooth. With a quick flick of my wrist, a shining silver blade shone in the light. It was shape and curved slightly.

A beautiful knife, if you ignored the shiny red stains.

I looked into the mirror in front of me and when I saw my reflection looking back at me, I made my decision. I pushed my sweater sleeves up and slowly pressed the knife to my thin wrists. As a thin line of blood appeared, I felt light and dug it even deeper. Before I got carried away I remover the metal, but still repeated the action on my other wrist.

I closed my eyes and leaned on the wall behind me as I felt the warm liquid flowing down my arms. I felt myself slowly sliding down as I became weak. But it felt so good. My anger, it disappeared and I was left with a sweat sense of satisfaction. I closed the knife and slid it in my pocket without cleaning it. I then rested my head against the cool wall behind me and let out a relieved sigh. I could smell the irony smell of blood and loved it.

I didn't try to stop the blood flowing, I could always clean it up later. For now I could just enjoy this moment. I felt blackness start to take me over as unconsciousness called out to me. Before I let myself give in, I caught sight of my wrists. Beside my new cuts, were many white scars marring my wrists. Some slanted, some strait and, a few going vertical. Like a beautiful spiderweb.

XxXxXxXx

Well, thats it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, I like hearing your comments! Also, sorry about the ice cream descriptions, I know it was probably a waste of time and would be boring but currently, I'm hooked on Coldstones. Soooooo good! Anyways, new chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading!

Coolbluerocker


	5. Warmth

Hey everyone! Sorry I took sooooo long to update... Well, I think it was long. Anyways, Just wanted to thank u guys for reviewing an stuff. Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd be happy as hell if u reviewed! :)

Also, I forgot last time the disclaimers and I will probably forget in the future so yet the fact that I don't own air gear or Cold Stones will never changes... Anyways.. to make it clear.

Disclaimers: I do not own Air Gear and never will, if I did you'd know for sure as Kazu and Ikki wouldn't be able to be ten feet away from each other and I'd probably be a hella rich!

I want to thank:

**TwinkleNood - Thanks so much for reviewing! I enjoy hearing all the comments! Also, thanks for saying my writings awesome. I really appreciate it, it gave me an ego boost and I continued! So, I hope you continue reading an stuff... Thanks again! :)**

**ranchan-akari - Hey... I can't thank you enough for review. I love hearing all your comments! :)I also agree there aren't enough Kazu fics.. As much as I like writing them I like reading them too... Also I was thinking about Kazu getting mobbed by one of those two... It would be funny... Mahaha *rubbing hands together while plotting evily* I love the part about Spitfire stalking Kazu too... Geez I'm acting like this is someone else's story and were gossiping about it... Anyways, thanks! And definitely go to Cold Stones! It's THE best ever! Get the Birthday Cake Remix... it's awesome an my fav!**

Warmth

XxXxXxXx

Warmth, the quality, state or sensation of being warm; moderate and comfortable heat. Vehemence or intensity of emotion. Yet it can also mean enthusiasm, affection and kindness. It's a nice sensation, and it makes you feel welcome. Most families emit this warm feeling yet there are few who don't understand and supply this feeling. The opposite of warmth? Cold, icy, unwelcoming. Now this, this is an awful feeling and sometimes it gives out dark thoughts... Being warm is nice and something you should share with others as much as possible... And cold? Well, just look close and try to help those who can't shake the shivers.

XxXxXxXx

When I came to, I was still lying on the bathroom floor. The blood had stopped and I could feel the burning of the cuts. They were sore. I quickly stood up and found myself covered in my own blood. I started to clean the floor with a rag and once that was done and no traces of blood left, I stripped and stepped into a steaming hot shower.

It felt good and I washed away all dried blood. I got a good look at my wrists. The cuts weren't the worst ones I've ever done. To be honest I had much, much worse ones. After washing my hair and stuff, I shut off the water and stepped back out. I dried myself with a towel and was about to walk out when I noticed my blood stained clothes. I shoved them into a drawer and promised to sneak them in the next wash.

Chiwa was sitting outside my door, asleep, although he woke once I opened it and hit him by accident. He looked up at me wearily and I knew he was asking me why, why I did it. I turned my head and got dressed into my night clothes which consisted of a pair of track suit bottoms and a T-shirt.

I climbed into bed, tired, worn and probably suffering from blood loss. I was starving, having not eaten all day as I left this morning before my sister was up. I should have eaten the ice cream, I knew but I forgot about it.

I felt the bed sink slightly as another form jumped up to my bed. Chiwa didn't even twirl two times before he curled up next to me, resting his head on my chest. He was sad, I knew. He was the only one who knew about what I did, well, the only one left. Not even my parents knew, but then again they forgot about me half the time.

I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. I wanted so desperately to let it all out. All my pain and anger and suffering. I wanted to break down and have help, be helped. I wanted someone to know and to understand and to be there when I needed them, but no one would be. If they knew what I did they'd try to stop me. I don't want to stop.

I curled up onto my side, and felt Chiwa get up and move to the side I was facing, spin two times before lying down. I could hear myself breathing heavily as I refused to let my body leak the salty tears. Crying wouldn't help me. Crying won't fix anything. I don't need to cry, it's useless.

After all, I haven't cried since I was five.

XxXxXxXx

When Ikki woke the next morning, he was once again relieved that there wasn't another certain black haired boy lying in there with him. He liked waking up alone and having his own time. Akito had gotten over his crush, if it could be called that, and was now dating Yayoi. He and Agito both loved her now and she accepted his dual personality.

Ikki slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He walked over to his bathroom and took a quick shower, as he remembered he had his meeting to get to. He was the leader after all. After dressing he rushed down stairs, downed a bowl of cereal and strapped his ATs on before racing out the door. When he arrived at the clearing in the middle of the close forest, everyone else was there, waiting for him.

"You're late." Emily stated.

"Yeah, well being a God an all, I come at my own time." Ikki bragged.

"So, what're we doing today? Running, climbing, fighting?" Buccha asked.

"Talking, and voting."

"Talking and voting... why?" Agito asked. Even though he and Ikki lived in the same house he rarely walked with Ikki anymore. Instead he walked to Yayoi's house and they walked to the meetings and school together, even though she wasn't part of the team.

"I want your opinions, on whether Kazu should become a member or not..." Everyone was silent.

"I say yes!" Emily chirped, Kazu becoming her crush from the first moment she saw him. He was just so kind and sweet, not to mention cute and definitely hot. He would be the perfect boyfriend, he was probably protective too! Soon Emily was lost in her daydream of Kazu swooping her up on a majestic white horse. Like a fairy tale.

"He's okay..." Onigiri mumbles unsurely. "So yeah, invite him if you want."

"I'm not so sure we can trust him..." Buccha announced.

"I say no. We don't know anything about the guy and he's not even that good." Agito spit.

"Well, it's two against two here." Yayoi said.

"What about you Ikki, I'm guessing you want him on the team." Agito said.

"Yeah. I think we should give him a chance. He seems okay and he's pretty good.. I think. I want to see what he can do." Ikki smiled.

"Okay I guess. We'll give him a chance."

"I still think he's worthless."

"Anyways... Meeting over. I'm going to go find our new member and make sure he knows the schedule. See ya!" With that, Ikki took off down the little path that had so many roots clawing at your ATs, it was hard not to fall. Everyone stared at the place he just occupied, blinking as his words finally registered.

"He does realize, Kazu has to say yes first, right?" Emily asked with a blank look.

"Heh, it's not like Ikki will ask anyways. He'll tell Kazu that he's now on our team." Buccha stated.

"No doubt about that!" Onigiri backed up.

XxXxXxXx

When Ikki found Kazu, he was pretty angry. He had searched the whole area, even Kazu's own house and he wasn't anywhere. But, he was surprise when he did find the young boy. He was sitting next to the junk yard, half asleep.

Ikki smirked as he snuck up on the boy. When he was close enough, he pounced and Kazu let out a yelp as he jumped in shock. When he finally got his bearings, he glared at the spiky haired boy who was currently laughing his guts out at him. Kazu smacked him on the arm, which only made him laugh harder.

"Stop it! That wasn't funny!" The blond boy growled.

"Yeah, yeah it was. Did you _see _how high you jumped! It was crazy funny." The brown haired boy responded. Kazu grumbled under his breath and lied back down on his back. Ikki joined him when he got control of his laughs.

He paused before speaking. "You consider me a friend... right?" The blond looked shocked by this statement, and unsure of how to answer. He was looking anywhere but at Ikki and it was starting to annoy the other boy.

"I... uh... I don't know... Are we?"

"I consider you my friend."

"Then, you're my friend too."

"I have a team, you know." Kazu looked shocked.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm the leader."

"It must be hard, having to protect everyone. What's it like... having people to protect?" Kazu sounded surprisingly sincere. And Ikki felt slightly honored, since he had met the boy, he realized that Kazu was slow to trust people. He was cautious. Yet here he was, asking Ikki such a deep question. He felt like Kazu trusted him.

"Just like it feels when, let say, one of your parents are hurt and suddenly, you get the call saying they're alright again. It's like that. That sense of relief that they're okay. It's a warm feeling inside of you." Ikki was surprised by his own words. Why was he acting so mushy! How come Kazu could bring this out of him, he only knew the kid a few days for God's sake! Yet, in those few days he made a friendship with the boy he wasn't sure he could stand losing.

"Heh... I've never felt that before, as far as I can remember." There was a slightly sad grin on the boys face, as he watched the sky.

"Well, do you want to be part of my team."

"Your team... with me in it... I-I don't know. I'd pro-probably just weigh you down..."

"No ya wouldn't. You're good. Even if they don't know it, I do. You're really good. I know you can ride the junk yard. I refuse to take the answer no from you!"

"Wha!"

"As of now, Kogarsumaru has another team member! Kazu!" Ikki cheered.

"I didn't say I-"

"Come on! You didn't get to try the ice cream yesterday. Lets go get some." Ikki cut the blond off, dragging him down the road. Kazu could barely keep up as Ikki seemed to be blind to the fact that there were no ATs in his feet, only black sneakers. So as Ikki skated along, Kazu stumbled.

"Ikki! Wait! I'm not wearing ATs!" The blond yelled as he struggled to get his small wrist free.

"WHAT!" Ikki shouted, not even glancing back.

"I said I'm not wearin- Ahh!" The inevitable happened as Ikki sped up and Kazu's feet lost their grip on the ground with the sudden jerk. Even though he could feel that Ikki hadn't let go of him, his eyes shut tightly as the ground came closer and closer. He waited for the pain, but none came.

"Geez Kazu! Next time tell me you have no ATs, don't try to do a stunt like that!" Ikki growled and Kazu, cautiously peeked one eye open and finding no danger, opened the other. He blinked as he looked up at the sky and the bottom of Ikki's head. It was only then he realized he was in his new friends arms, being carried... bridal style...

"Let me go! I'm fine!" He growled as he struggled to free himself from the tight grip.

"Well, we won't get there anytime soon if you have no ATs... I'll have to carry you." Kazu didn't like the ways Ikki was grinning.

"Or... I could stop by my house." He said as he jerked his thumb behind him... Pointing right at his house. He loved the way Ikki looked confused and then realization crossed his face as he finally caught on to how stupid he seemed a minute ago. Of course they would stop at Kazu's house.

"Come on." Kazu said as he walked up the the front door, Ikki right next to him. When Kazu opened the door to his house, Ikki was surprised Chiwa was there to greet them. Although it wasn't because the dog was at the door, it was because he wasn't with Kazu earlier. He hadn't seen Kazu without him before, why was the dog at home and Kazu out now?

He watched as the dog licked his masters fingers and rub his head against the hand, asking to be pet, which Kazu did like it was a narutal instinct to him. When Kazu sat down, Chiwa went over to his, sat beside him before starting to give his face a lick, which Kazu winced at.

"Chiwa." He heard Kazu growl under his breath, stopping Chiwa's tongue from lapping at his cheek again. Kazu strapped the ATs on his feet tightly before standing up.

"You're back early." A girls voice said from the hall and bother boys looked over in that direction to see Hino standing there. She was in a pair of jeans with a white T-shirt on and make-up.

"You going somewhere?" Kazu asked, ignoring her question.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Kazu but the only reason I've been home lately was because I took time off work so you could get settled in, but there's been an emergency and they need me right away. I'll be gone for a few days, unfortunately. But I left money under the silverware drawer. I should be back in two days the latest."

"Where do you work anyways?"

"At the local travel agency. It's only part time as I got to collage but I have to drive a bit away to meet with the next town over's agent. Needs to talk to me about something. I'll see you then. Don't forget to lock the doors behind you." With that, she walked out the door and got into her car, an over night bag tucked under her arm. She waved before driving away.

"Well, anyways. Ready to go!" Ikki asked. He felt slightly sad for Kazu, as his sister wouldn't be home for a little while but Kazu seemed fine, so he didn't worry about it. He, Kazu and Chiwa left the house, heading for Cold Stones.

When they got there, they ordered the same things as before. Kazu getting Chiwa an ice cream too. They once again sat outside, in the warm sun.

"Well." Ikki demanded.

"Well what?"

"Try it!" Ikki's posture was excited and he was acting like a five year old on christmas morning.

"Fine!" Kazu plunged his spoon into the cold treat and slowly pulled it back out. He held it in front of his mouth before slowly putting it in. His face immediately lightened up at how delicious it tasted. He took another bit, making sure it wasn't his imagination. It tasted just as good as the first time. The sweetness leaving a tingling taste on his tongue. "It-Its great!"

Ikki was surprised at how shocked Kazu looked. "Yeah, I know." And Ikki began eating his own ice cream. When they were finished they just relaxed for a while, lying on the grass of the park, staring at the blue sky. Chiwa was lying between them.

"So, when does training start?" Kazu questioned.

"Heh, tomorrow. Be ready by ten I'll come get you."

"Can't you just tell me where it is?"

"Too confusing. I'll pick you up."

"... Fine."

"So, you like it here?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah... It's okay. Takes a while to get use to, y'know."

"Probably a lot more open space... right."

"Yeah. And the towns so small."

"Well, we better be going. I'm going to my house. You wanna come?"

"Um... I don't th-think. Well... I.."

"Come on, my sister said she wants to see you again." The two headed off in the direction of Ikki's home. When they arrive Ikki sisters are there to greet them, all four of them waiting for Ikki to finally return and Kazu felt jealous. Because he never had someone waiting for him, he never had someone like Ikki does.

He never felt that warm feeling... The one when you know you're loved and you return it with equal enthusiasm. Well... He felt it once for a short time but now, it was gone along with the the sun that brought that warmth. All he was left with was the bitter cold of lost hope and a dark future. Yet, he couldn't help but think...

What else is new?

XxXxXxXx

Thats all for now. I hope it was up to snuff. Please review and thanks for reading.

Coolbluerocker.


End file.
